


Scott Lang and his Caramel Frappuccino

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnes looks down at the drink on the table. He snickers and then asks Scott, "This looks interesting. May I?"</p><p>Scott is delighted that Barnes is finally showing interest in something other than killing him or threatening him.</p><p>"By all means. Take it if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Lang and his Caramel Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly :P

 

 

 

 

Scott Lang is enjoying catching up with Sam Wilson at Starbucks in DC. He's spending a week there with Hope as she attends a conference for PYM Industries as its CEO. Scott was glad to tag along.

As soon as he contacted Sam, the guy was overjoyed and asked to meet up for coffee.

 

"I gotta meet your girl man," Sam demands as he sips his black coffee.

 

Scott sips his caramel frappuccino, enjoying the cold sweet drink. "She's gonna be done around eight tonight. Let's meet up tomorrow? What do you say?"

 

"You're stealing our friends too Lang?" A cold voice says from behind.

 

Scott knows the voice by now but there is this small hope that he might escape him this visit. Apparently not. He accepts his fate and turns around.

 

Bucky Barnes is standing behind him, hands in pockets, as Steve Rogers stands next to him looking very upbeat. Both of them are in lazy disguise. They are total opposites. _How can they handle each other?_ He thinks.

 

Scott waves a hand at them. "Hey guys. Nice to see you again."

 

Steve moves and sits between them, a folder in his hand. "Hi Scott. Good to see you so soon."

 

Barnes is still standing but he's attaching himself to Steve's back.

 

"Yeah," Scott scratches his head. "My girlfriend is here for a conference. I decided to tag along."

 

"You have a girlfriend?" Barnes asks incredulously.

 

"Bucky," Steve warns his boyfriend. "Why don't you get us something to drink while I talk to Sam?"

 

"Cheap shot Rogers." And then he runs a hand over the nape of Steve's neck. "I ain't going nowhere pal." His cold eyes zeroes in on Scott.

 

Scott tries not to roll his eyes. It's getting old and he decides not to get riled up and to roll with it instead.

 

"Please Bucky," Steve says, straining his neck to look at Barnes. Bucky looks around and then presses a soft kiss on Steve's head.

 

"Be right back." His eyes not leaving Scott.

 

Scott shakes his head, hands up. No need for words.

 

Steve ends up giving Sam the folder. It's about a mission they might look into. He asks him to go over it because he needs fresh eyes. Barnes shows up with two cups to go. Steve gets up and the rest get up too. He shakes Scott's hand.

 

"See you around Scott."

 

"See you soon Cap."

 

Steve turns and takes his cup from Barnes. "Thanks Bucky." And places a kiss on his temple.

 

Scott doesn't know why he says it, but he finds himself asking, "Whatcha got there Cap?" Pointing at the drink in his hand.

 

Steve is about to answer when Barnes just walks up and stands between them. He hisses at him. "What's it to you what he drinks, huh?"

 

Scott gulps. "Nothing man. I don't know why I even asked. I mean what do I know, I'm drinking this." And he points at his already melting frappuccino.

 

Barnes looks down at the drink on the table. He snickers and then asks Scott, "This looks interesting. May I?"

 

Scott is delighted that Barnes is finally showing interest in something other than killing him or threatening him.

 

"By all means. Take it if you want."

 

Then it happens so quickly he doesn't see it coming. Barnes metal fingers reach for the drink but instead of wrapping it around the cup, he knocks it over the table. Not even pretending it's an accident. No subtlety at all. The drink falls with a splash, covering Scott's new sneakers. The cold liquid seeping through it, his toes already feeling it.

 

All of them look down, and Scott purses his lips and tries not to snap. When he looks up, he finds Barnes' eyes on him, smiling devilishly. "Oops."

 

"Aw you okay man?" Sam goes around the table to get napkins for him.

 

Steve, on the other hand, freaks out and gets his wallet out. "I'll pay for that Scott."

 

Scott shakes his head and insists, "No, no please. It's no problem. I like my feet to be cold. It's ..a ...habit?"

 

Barnes smirks at the whole scene and sips from his own drink. Scott inhales deeply and that's when Steve realizes that it wasn't an accident. Steve hangs his head low and then grunts as he grabs Barnes' arm tightly.

 

"We're leaving. Now!"

 

"Hope _not_ to see you soon Lang," Barnes says over his shoulder.

 

Steve gives Scott a salute and mouths 'sorry.' Scott smiles in spite of everything and shouts, "Don't worry about it."

 

He's able to hear Steve pretty much scolding a smirking Barnes. "What the hell was _that_?"

 

Barnes shrugs. "My hand twitched or something. Maybe I should get it checked. Probably a glitch."

 

Steve shakes his head and practically drags him all the way out. Barnes is laughing his way outside the door.

 

Scott sees all that and strangely doesn't feel pissed off after all. There's something about their dynamic that is comforting somehow.

 

Sam is back with napkins. "Sorry to see those shoes go man."

 

Scott waves his hand around. "Eh. I mean...I'm at a point where nothing surprises me when it comes to Barnes."

 

As he cleans his shoes sitting down, Sam chuckles making his way back to his seat. "Man. I think you should keep a journal. I'll help publish or narrate if you want."

 

Scott puts the wet napkins aside on the table, grimacing at the stickiness. "What astonishes me is that he likes you even though you're close to Steve. How did you do that?"

 

"Aside from my charm?" Sam asks, raising his brow.

 

Scott rolls his eyes. "Please. I'm charming too."

 

"Well, I never had heart eyes whenever I'm in Steve Rogers' presence."

 

Scott throws his arms up in the air. "I don't have heart eyes. It was one time! One time! And they weren't heart eyes. I was in awe. It was my first time meeting Captain America for God's sake."

 

Sam chuckles and sips his drink while Scott glares at him as he awaits his response.

 

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Scott, but you're gonna go down in history books as Captain America's number one fanboy."

 

Scott throws the wet napkins at his face.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
